The Girl Who Lived
by Niamh2816
Summary: Fanfic where Isabella Swan lives the life of Harry Potter. Starts off when Dumbledore leaves baby Bella on the doorstep of, Number Four, Privet Drive. Soon she finds out about the world she belongs to and attends Hogwarts and soon meets the people who were close to her parents. She soon finds out the real reason for her parents death. Love story along the way. Bad Summary.


_This idea for a story just popped up in my head, I don't know if it will be any good but it's something different. __Basically it's Twilight and Harry Potter crossover, Bella will be The Girl Who Lived. I'll put my own spin on the story line._

_There will be a love story as well. __I have changed Bella's appearance slightly though for this story._

_I wouldn't give anything away, you'll just have to read, any suggestions let me know or any questions just ask._

_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling and I am in no way profiting from writing this. :)_

* * *

**_Chapter One, Prologue_**

A dark and starry night was above Privet Drive in the muggle world, it was barely past midnight; all the houses had their curtains drawn shut but only number four had their television on, flashes of light from the television could be seen outside passing through the open gap of the curtains.

The house belonged to the most horrible family you could ever imagine, Mr and Ms Dursley along with their son, Dudley. Mr. Dursley was the director of a company called Grunnings, which crafted a variety of drills. He was a big, plump man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.

Mrs. Dursley was a thin woman with blonde hair and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck as she was constantly being nosy on the other neighbours, cranking her head over the fences. Dudley, their son, was the most spoiled and loudest screaming child you could ever meet. To his parents he was the most perfect child in the world.

They had everything they ever wanted but they had a secret, Mrs Dursley sister, Lily Swan, was a witch who had married James Swan. They hadn't seen each other in years and Mrs Dursley was perfectly happy with this arrangement due to the fact they did not want the neighbours to talk about them if they saw her sister. Mrs Dursley knew Lily and James had a baby, a year younger then Dudley, a girl they called Isabella.

What the Dursley's did not know yet was that in the Magical world a Dark Lord, called Voldemort, killed both Lily and Jame Swan that evening. When he had tried to kill their daughter, Isabella, something went wrong. The curse backfired, he did not kill one year old Isabella but himself. Throughout the Magical world, celebrations were underway, fireworks, shooting stars and owls all over the place.

A black cat had been sitting on the wall in the front of the Dursley's all day; waiting and waiting, motionlessly, staring at the corner of the road where the first house of Privet Drive was postioned. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently, it looked like he appeared out of thin air. The black cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed at the man as he walked by house number two and three.

The man was not someone you would usually see in Privet Drive or anywhere for that matter, he was very tall, thin and a long grey beard which matted into his long grey hair that came down to his hips. Not only that but his clothes also stood out, he had a long emerald cloak that swept across the gravel; with a matching cone shape hat that pointed up in the air.

The man had bright blue eyes which sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. A well respected wizard in the wizardry world, headmaster of a school that was full of gifted young witches and wizards called Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up at the cat, which was still staring at him. The sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.

He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

When he found what he was looking for in his pocket, he pulled out a silver rectangular shaped item which looked like a cigarette lighter and clicked the button twelve times and the street lamp's light looked liked they were being pulled from the lamps into the small cigarette lighter looking container. Soon enough all the light around them disappeared and nobody in the houses who looked out would be able to see anything.

Dumbledore sat down, beside where the cat was sitting; in silence. He did not speak for a few minutes, until he turned to the black cat and smirked suddenly.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."He said amused.

The cat suddenly transferred into a woman, she was also wearing a cloak but it was black in colour and had green glitter sparkles. He was old looking but not as old as Dumbledore, her high sharp cheekbones stood out most, her black hair was pulled back into a tight severe bun on top of her head.

"How did you know?"Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I've never seen a cat sit as stiffly as you do."Dumbledore said.

"You would too, if you sat on a brick wall all day."Professor McGonagall said irritated.

"All day? Shouldn't you be out celebrating, like everyone else?"Dumbledore teased.

"Everyone is celebrating all right, bit over doing it if you ask me. Even the muggles have noticed. Is he really gone?"Professor McGonagall stated.

"Certainly seems so. There has been no signs of Voldemort anyway."Dumbledore.

"What happened? There has been so many rumours. They have said he went to Godric's Hollow and that he killed James and Lily Swan."Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes."Dumbledore said bowing his head.

"Oh Albus.. Not James and Lily. I didn't want to believe it."Professor McGonagall gasps.

"I know."Dumbledore whispered.

"They say, he could not kill the little girl, Isabella? The Swan's daughter."She says. Dumbledore nodded.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the  
name of heaven did Bella survive?"she continued.

"Yes. We may never know why though, he was not able to kill her."Dumbledore said.

"Where is the little girl now?"Professor McGonagall asked.

"With Hagrid. I came here today to bring Isabella to her aunt and uncle."Dumbledore said.

"Them? In number four? Albus no! They are awful people, Isabella will be treated so unfairly, badly. This cannot happen."Professor McGonagall panicked.

"They are the only family she has. They will be able to explain everything when she is older. I have wrote them a letter to explain."Dumbledore said softly.

"A letter? Dumbledore, they do not care for Lily's and Jame's daughter. They will not fully understand who she is in our world."Professor McGonagall said faintly.

"That's the point. She will need to grow up in a normal world until she is able to deal with our world."Dumbledore states.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of ahead light; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

The motorcycle was huge, but was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids. In his large muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid."Dumbledore said relieved. "Where did you get that motorbike?"he asked.

"Young Sirius Black, sir. Bells here, slept all the way. So sad, Lily and James. Poor little Bell having to live with muggles."Hagrid sniffed.

"I know. Well we better get this over with."Dumbledore said.

Both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall peered over the blankets to look at the small baby who was sleeping softly in Hagrid's arms.

"Beautiful baby, so like Lily."Professor McGonagall said sweetly.

"Yes. Hagrid pass her over."Dumbledore said stretching out his arms into a cradle shape.

"Is it alright if I say goodbye?"Hagrid said, his lip wobbling.

Hagrid leaned down and gave the baby a wet, loud kiss on the forehead and passed her into Dumbledore's arms. A tear ran down his cheek and disappeared into his beard.

"Hagrid, you'll meet her again."Dumbledore said softly, smiling down at the baby.

"Pretty baby."Dumbledore cooed, then he sighed.

He walked up the driveway of the Dursley's home and gently put Isabella on the doorstep, carefully preventing waking the sleeping baby. He took a letter from his pocket and placed it on top of the blanket.

"Good luck, Isabella. We will meet again."He whispered quietly.

The three figures which stood in front of number four, Privet Drive soon disappeared, returned the light along the road to the street lamps. The baby sound asleep soon to be awoken in the early hours by his new family's screams.


End file.
